In Dreams
by chantal1
Summary: MandR face eachother


Author : Chantal ( Angelic Sinner )   
Title : In dreams   
Disclaimer : They're not mine   
Rating : G   
Thanks : This story I dedicate to Cal Gal , who put up with my constantly changing   
mind , and I really felt bad for that :):)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Roxton , No..."   
The raven haired heiress woke up screaming the two words that so many times escaped her   
lips as she saw him crumble in front of her , wounded .   
Pulling herself up , her hands cuping her face , she breathed heavily . "These nightmares have to   
stop". She thought as she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen , trying to calm down and catch   
her breath .   
A glass of water in a hand , she stood motionless watching the view that her eyes had become   
accustumed to , nightmares had been haunting her for weeks , and they all seemed to end up with   
John's death and her ,on her knees , his body in her arms ,crying .   
"I have to admit ". She spoke to herself . " You do have an effect on me , although when it comes to the   
matters of the heart , i'm quite aloof , and yet ... She paused and took a breath "And yet the walls I have   
built seem to crumble , and I am afraid ..."   
"Speaking to ourselves are we ?". Whispered a husky voice from behind .Marguerite's eyes widened   
and she turned to face the hunter , her heart was pounding , who knows what he might have heard . " Oh,   
John ! You couldn't sleep ?" She answered , hoping to change the subject . "I have a lot on my mind." " I see ,   
well , I am heading to bed" . He stood in front of her , as to not let her pass . " You still haven't told me who   
you were confessing to ."   
"Well I was just talking to myself , reviewing the things that have happened to us on this expedition , that's all ."   
With an annoyed tone .   
"Why Marguerite , admitting you are talking to yourself , you sure sound like you are lonely." "Perhaps I   
should have awakened you , but then you are not a great companion to have a conversation with , are   
you Lord John ?" She walked by him and he let her pass , questioning himself,what had he done wrong ?   
He was hurt , but by the tone in her voice , he sensed fear ,shame and embarrassment.   
"hhhh , One minute I want to hug her , the next strangle her , and the worse part ... Is that I like it "   
Roxton thought to himslef grinning .   
  
  
"Stupid fool , he almost heard you ." Passed Marguerite's mind ,as she put the cup of water next to her   
bed and laid there . Why is it that every time he got closer , she hurt him . Everytime SHE got closer , again   
she hurt him . What did he hear her say ? She never said his name so there was no way for him to know ,   
or was there ? He was the only man she laid eyes on,here on the plateau . Who else would it be ? Who else   
could look at her , and with those eyes look straight into her heart , capture her will , her every desire . Who   
else,with one kiss can make her heart ache , engulfed with too much love , but was there "too much" coming   
from him . It didn't seem as though there,was cause the more he gave , the more she wanted , and the more   
she took , the more she thought of herself defenseless, withdrawing from him , but never for too long . Damn   
that man , damn his touch , and damn his words .   
  
  
Roxton sat in the chair , thinking about Marguerite Krux . How things have changed since he first   
saw her . What was once a pure physical attraction , was evolving on his side to respect and   
comprehension and even love . He remembered thinking " How could anyone love such a stubborn ,   
self absorbed woman ?" But how ironic that his words were contradicted by his actions . He did see a   
different side of her , a side he wished to see more often , a side that had drawn him to this mysterious   
woman , a woman of multiple feelings , multiple talents , and many flaws .   
  
  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes , trying to catch some sleep , but again the pictures haunted   
her mind ,. So clear , so real . She tossed and turned , but to no use , finally sitting in her bed   
once again , she couldn't help but let the tears flow , reminiscing about all that had happened the past   
two years .   
A knock on her door brought her back to reality , deep within she knew it was Roxton , wanted it to be   
Roxton , but hoped it was someone else .She wiped the tears ." Come in".   
Her heart raced , as she saw him enter her room ,with every step he took , getting closer ,she would   
remind herself to breathe . The earlier actions came to mind , and she took a more serious look .   
" We need to talk ." "If you say so ." She replied .   
"What is it that makes you run away everytime you come closer ? What are you afraid of Marguerite ?"   
He sat on the bed , close to her .   
She didn't know what to answer , her eyes were once again red , she looked into his , and found a will for   
understanding . She nodded , unable to speak , for she thought that once the words were spoken , the   
walls would tumble . " I know you feel something , I can see the look in your eyes , I too have the same   
look everytime I look at you . Just let me know what you want , tell me what holds you back ."   
" Haven't I offended you enough ." She let out with a low voice . " Haven't I misled you enough ? You   
know most men would be sick of it by now ." " But I am not those men Marguerite ." He caressed her   
face . " And I will wait , and handle the insults until you are ready to open your heart again ." He stood   
up , walking towards the door .   
" I have been having weird dreams about you ." He stopped , returning to where he had been sitting a   
moment ago , silent , not wanting to interrupt her confession .   
" Everytime I get close to you , you die John ." She wiped a tear that had escaped , as he looked at her   
face with those tender eyes .   
"I am afraid John." She looked at him . " Of what Marguerite , you can trust me."   
"At the end I am the one who gets abandoned ." "But..." " Let me continue John . At the end , I will lose ,   
and I am sick of it . I dreamed that I have lost you so many times , and with every dream I realized   
what feelings I had for you , but I realized if I had confessed those feelings , there is no turning back .   
Nothing is safe on this plateau , nothing will be safe in London . At the end we all face judgment day .   
I rather not have you from the beginning , than lose you and hurt even more ."   
" Oh Marguerite ." He got close to her , held her tightly in his arms . Her head rested on his shoulder .   
" Marguerite , I will never walk away , I will never be the one to leave , I love you , and with each day   
passing , I shall love you more ." She looked deep into those eyes that she had loved so much , and had   
come to read so well , she knew he was honest , she could see it , and could feel it in his embrace .   
He got closer brushing his lips against hers , a taste of her lips and her tears , a gentle kiss , building   
up a more intense one , until she drowned all her doubts into this passionate moment .   
His arms wrapped around her , she opened her eyes , most wonderful feelings inhabiting her   
heart , she looked at him , caressing his face .   
"I owe you the serenity that inhabits my heart from this day forward Lord John . I am afraid I 've become   
addicted to those words and that look ." She whispered .   
He opened his eyes , bringing her even closer to him , she blushed , realizing he had heard her ,   
a smile on his face , he kissed her rosy cheek . " You will never get rid of me easy Ms. Krux .Or dare   
I say ... Lady Roxton ?!?!?! "   
She smiled . " That has a nice ring to it ." He looked at her amazed . " You would ?!?!"   
"I would ." She replied snuggling closer .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
read and review plz 


End file.
